Lies can't cover lies
by Teilm
Summary: Maddie has to tutor London in order for a college future, And Zack helps Cody get rid of Agnus, but along the way ends up developing feelings for his brother...RXR COMPLETE
1. Tuturing miss London

Zack walked past Cody to the kitchen,

"Cody..What're you doing?" He asked pulling out his ice cream pop,

"Packing," He answered,

"Why?"

"Because! It's Agnus, she fallowed me to my locker today and wouldn't stop staring at me!" He panicked,

"And now she wants to out with me again!"

"Wow...that's awesome!" Zack smiled,

"Yeah awesome for you! Nightmare for me!" Cody cried,

"Just tell her to leave you alone." Zack said, "Oh wait...you can't! Your a push over!"

"I can't help it...I was born an angel.." He said smiling at his luggage, all perfect in order,

"I could help." He said,

"Thanks but we tried that once member? Yeah..she ended up falling for you," He laughed,

"Oh well..I dunno what else to add," He sighed, "You'll just have to live with it, like I have," He said,

"That...really wasn't the answer I wanted, but thanks," He said pulling his bags up,

"I'm moving to a new suite by the way," He said, Zack was stunned.

"Moving...out?" He asked surprised,

"Yeah, if I move out Agnus wont know where I am, and leave me alone." He said heading out the door,

"Woah woah hold on a sec," He said grabbing onto his brothers shirt,

"You can't move out," He said,

"Oh really? Why not?" He asked crossing his arms,

"Because...Because, what would mom say? It was weird enough you moved into the coat closet," He teased,

"Yeah well this time I mean it." He said walking out,

"Cody wait!" Zack shouted, and ran out the door,

He grabbed his brothers luggage again,

"Look, if I help you will you not move out?" He asked,

"Fine..but it better not back fire like last time.." He said throwing his luggage,

"Ok here's the plan,"

**Lobby**

"Maddie, do you know where London is, she's supposed to show me her homework but I can't find-"

London walked into the tipton,

"Hi everyone!" She shouted with her arms out wide,

"I found her.." Maddie answered, she took a bite out of her cookie,

Moseby walked to her,

"London, where have you been? You were supposed to show me your home work an hour ago," He exclaimed,

"I know...But I went to the mall and saw these new ear rings that my idol, Jayme Tetherlane made, you gotta see em." She said pulling them out, with red real diamonds and white small ones around it,

"Aren't they cool?" She said joyfully, and put them on her ears,

"And, they're real comfortable," She said smiling, "Yay me!" And she clapped twice as fast that time,

"I'm glad you got what you wanted but-"  
"You are?" Maddie interrupted,

Moseby made a dry look at the candy counter girl, "Do...your...job," He growled, Maddie nodded and took the last bite out of her cookie,

"London, I'm glad you got what you wanted, but school and education is more important," He said dragging her to his desk,

"Now..Lemme see your homework,"  
London rolled her eyes, and handed him the paperwork, Moseby looked over it, but it didn't take long to say "F"

London smiled,  
"It's an F, but I worked my harderest, and I didn't loose focus!" She said,

"You lost that a long time ago.." Maddie informed, and giggled,

"Maddie!" Moseby yelled, Maddie turned around,

"London...You need to learn how to keep your mind on your school work, if you don't get any of this you wont have a proper education," He said more seriouse,

"Moseby, its hard, and shopping eases my mind,"

"Maddie come here a sec!" Moseby yelled, Maddie did so,

"Your gonna tutor London again," He said throwing her the homework,  
"What?" They both yelled, "Again?"

"Yes...again," He answered walking behind his desk,

"B-But Moseby that's not fair! Teaching her is gonna take forever! And I have to study too!" She screamed,

"I know..But Maddie, London really needs help, and your the only person who can help her," He whispered,

"Why can't you get someone else! Like...Cody!" She said,

He rolled his eyes,

"I'm sure Cody has alot to do for his grade...But you know everything in high school, It wont take that long," He said, Maddie took a deep sigh,

"Fine..I'll let her teach me," She sighed,

"Alright,You better get too it if you want to make it to yur homework Maddie," Moseby said,

"Come on..lets get started.." She said pulling her arm.

"Waaaaa..." London whispered,


	2. What a show

London sighed once more

"Maddie I can't learn any of this! Just something imnot interested in." She said.

"London, its ok if your not interested in it. But you have to learn it anyway." She said.

"Why can't school be like...shopping?" She asked, Maddie rolled her eyes.

"You have to study if you want a good future London.." She moaned, "I have work to do to ya know."

"Hey Maddie...why don't we study and shop at the same time?" She asked,

"We can't do that! You'll focus only on shopping."

"No I wont! I can even teach you something about shopping!" She said, "We both can learn something."

"M...I guess it wouldn't hurt...BUT, only for an hour we don't want Moseby to find out."  
London nodded, they both ran downstairs to the limo out front,

Zack was fallowing Cody out of their Suite.

"No way Zack! Never ever ever!" He yelled,

"That's the only way to convince Agnus you don't like her!"

"Yeah but then she'll get the idea of my being gay!" He yelled,

"Well your not! I think this is one of my best ideas!" Zack screamed,

"What are you two talking about?" Carrie asked, they both froze.

"N-Nothing mommy." Cody answered,

"Yeah nothing, just talking about school." Zack blurted. Cody wammed Zack in the ribs.

"Ow.."

"Alright well get ready for school im driving you today.." She said.

"Why?" Cody asked

"I wanna see Agnus. How's she doing by the way?" She asked, Cody gasped,

"Um um um. She's um...Sick!" Zack panicked,

"Sick? What's wrong with her?" She asked

"She's uh...has the bird flu!" Zack blurted out once more.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Shut...up." He whispered.

"Bird flu?" Carrie yelled, "That's terrible!"

"Y-Yeah but. The doctor said she willl be fine. she will be released from the hospital in a few days." Zack covered.

"Well that's good."  
"So we can take the bus?" Cody asked,

"Very well, I have to head over to the store for more toothpaste. I'll cya guys after school, love you." She said walking out.

"Love you," They said back.

"As I was saying..I'TS MY ONLY IDEA."  
"Zack, No!" Cody yelled.

"Well what's your idea then?" He asked,

"I was thinking of just telling her to stay away from her."

Zack didn't hope for an idea like that.

"Cody you know her. she has Cody sences. She can sence where you are at the right time." He said.

Cody stood there frozen.

"Even...the bathroom?" He asked, Zack nodded.

"Oh man! and to think no one was in there!"

Zack turned to him,

Cody thought for a moment...Zacks idea was crazy and unatural...But he had no other choice. and Agnus could get the message, but just imagining the thought of Cody kissing a boy? Made it seem unreal.

"I guess well have to.."  
"Yeah?" Zack asked,

"Go with my idea," He said immediantly. and walked to the lobby chairs,

"Cooooody." Zack complained. "Your ideas never gonna work."  
"I know...but the thought of me and a guy? It's un real! It's unatural!" He said, and shuddered just thinking about it,

"So your just gonna let Agnus chase after you and make out with you when no ones looking, grow up, and have 6 kids ad a dog named Agnody?" He asked,

Cody looked up at him,

"Please...tell me you have a better idea.." He pleaded. Zack shook his head,

"Well then...I'll have to do your idea..." Cody moaned,

Zack jumped inside him, happy yet puzzled,

"One problem...Who are we gonna get to kiss me?" He asked, Zack was silent, he knew who. he didn't want to sound desperate.

"Well I think-"  
"Maybe Bob will assist me.." Cody said,

"B-Bob?" He asked surprised,

"Yeah...You think he'll do it?" He asked,

"Well...I-I think it will take sometime to convince him.." Zack sighed unsure.

"I'll ask him at school today." The twin got up and walked outside waiting for the bus, Zack stood there disapointed, Zack loved his brother in a brotherly way, but he also had some hidin feelings he could NEVER reveal, Never in his life unless he was dying, but he wanted what was best for him, Zack finally ran out to the bus stop waiting with him,

**Middle School**

Cody approached Bob with Zack behind him,

"Hey Bob can I ask you something?" He asked, He noticed Agnus was behind him talking to some other girl, she was ready to attack Cody, Cody walked up closer to Bob and whispered in his ear, Bobs eyes were wide, he soon blushed deeply, and felt his hands shake,

"Are..you out of your tree?" He yelled, Agnus turned around,

"What's going on guys?" She asked,

"Bob please do this for me and I wont ask you for anything else..!" Cody wispered, Bob shook his head,

"We're friends Cody..But I-I can't do this.." He whispered back. Zack rolled his eyes impatiently,

"Please Bob,..!" He pleaded.  
"Guys? What're you doing?" Agnus asked, Questions were being asked, they were in the center of the school where everyone can see,

"Bob...!" Cody begane shouting,

Zack couldn't take the madness. Bob being to stubburn. So Zack pulled onto his brothers shoulder and twirled him around to his view, and whispered a slight 'sorry' and pulled his lips to his, Zacks kiss was rough and meaning, Agnus and Bob were dead shocked!

"Bloody madness.." The British twins said from behind them, "The boys gay!"

"Cody! I can't...You!" Agnus was speachless,

Zack was breathless. And released Cody from his mouth and pushed him away into Bob.

"Ow.." Was all Cody said, The british twins, Bob, Agnus. and almost everyone in the school stared at them in shock.

"Gay twins!" Someone yelled,

Agnus walked up to Cody.

"I can't...I can't believe you would...Kiss, your own brother." She said with some tears,

"I thought...we had something-"

"Agnus." He said. She begane to calm down, Zack (Still behind him) Was still getting Codys taste out of his mouth..Not one of his best kisses..

"Your a good person...I know you are, but...I don't..Like you that way, I never did. And I never wanted to." He said,

Agnus felt more tears run down her face,

"Dude..To think that could have been me.." Bob said in shock,

"Ewwwwwww" The girls shrieked,

Cody turned to Zack confused, he didn't know what to say, Cody was a blank stare, and ran inside the school.

"Hey guys." Max greeted,

"Can you believe what Cody did?" Tapeworm said amazed, "I never knew."  
Zack rolled his eyes, and ran into the school after Cody,


	3. NOTE

I'm gonna be changing my user name..I'm still stuck on what to call it, Sorry I interrupted your reading


	4. Worst day of our natural lives

"Cody?" Zack asked walking into the boys bathroom, There was no answer, Zack looked under the stalls and found some feet hanging out from the stall,  
"Buddy?" He asked, Zack could hear sniffles coming from the boy,

"Buddy are you alright?" He asked knocking on the stall,

"No now go away," Cody cried,

"Not exactly the answer I had in mind.." Zack moaned, "C'mon dude, I-I'm sorry for trying to help, and if it helps, E-"

"I thought you were gonna stop helping.." Cody growled,

"Right..sorry.." He said, Zack leaned against the stall and sat down helplessly, he rubbed his eyes with all the stress, something that he never pictured...planting a kiss on his twin brother, even by accident! He didn't mean to...But, apart of him just really liked it! Alot!. He cares for his brother..but this way? Twas obssered,

"Cody..I..I'm sorry.." He said in his lap, He felt tears go down his cheek, Now he knew he was heading for a tought time in 8th grade, it was like a nightmare watching him help out his brother, but what could he do?

"Zack...I forgive you.." Cody answered from the otherside, there they stood two twins, one sitting on the toilet with his head against his knees with his arms around his body crying in his lap, And Zack leaning his back on the door stall with his head in his lap, they were quiet for an awfully long time, but they were gonna be late for their next class, so Cody finally got out,

"Ready for this?" He asked nervously, Cody nodded slightly, they both walked out of the boys bathroom and to their next class, walking across the school was the most horrified thing they've ever done, all the kids were staring at them like some zombies, Cody felt so upset he didn't know what to do...Zack knew how to ignore the moment really.

they finally reached their room, but being in there was far more worse then being in the hallway,

"Well well well..." Bob said amazed, "I never knew.."

"Guys its not what you think." Zack said,

"Zack..we saw you two make out in front of the school."  
"Yeah but-"  
"Class sit down," The teacher commanded, the class settled down and sat at their desks,

"It's not what you think.." Zack whispered across from Max,

"Shh...Just stop it!" She said,

"Zack? Is there something you need to share with the class?" He asked, Zack shook his head desperatly.

"Alright...I'm gonna write down some verbs on the board, please take notes," He said grabbing a piece of chalk and started writing,

Zack was devistated, he started taping his pencil. Impatient, wishing school was just over! Finally...after two loong hours..school was let out,

Kids started running out of the school like it was summer vacation. Sliding off the stare polls, and shouting tell no end,

Zack walked down the steps from the crowd,

"Zack!" Tapeworm yelled to come over,

Zack walked over to him, "Look, I don't want to talk about what happened this morning, just drop it." He said furiously,

"Sure dude, but im amazed, I never knew you had feelings for your own blood." He said, Zack punched him in the stomach,

"Ow hey!" He said about to caugh up his lunch,

Cody walked over to his brother,

"Ready?" he asked, they nodded and walked to the bus before anyone else, Zack and Cody had different asigned seats, Zack sits with Bob and Cody sits with both british twins, but this afternoon, it changed.

The female british girls (Forgot their names..) were walking to Codys seat,

"Hey ladies." He said moving over one,

The girls shockingly started walking to another seat,

"Hey wait! Where you guys going?" He asked,

"We're sorry Cody," One said,

"Dreadfully sorry."  
"But we can't sit with you anymore." They said frowning,

"Well why not?" He asked overwelmed,  
"Your gay rememba?" One asked, Cody finally hit the point of crying again, he lowered his shoulders and nodded in his lap,

"Oh well..Um..I-I guess..But, can I just tell you two something?" He asked,

"Anything but a date," They said,

"I AM NOT GAY! NOT AT ALL! I NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE!" He yelled, the whole bus heard him and im pretty sure 3 buses ahead of him heard, Zack turned around to Cody suprised,

"Um...S-Sis lets go." She said worriedly, they both moved across the buss into another seat, Zack looked at Cody sitting alone, He moaned and got up from Bob and walked over to his brother,

"Can I sit here?" He asked smiling,

"Deppends...You better not kiss me.." He growled, Zack sat down next to him,

"Look..by this time tomorrow everyones gonna forget about it.." He said,

"Are you sure?" he asked,

"Ofcourse.." He answered, "Trust me." The boys smiled at each other and gave each other a friendly punch,


	5. Zacks speech

It was another day of school. And there was a desk in front of the stairs, Cody was curiouse,

"What are these?" He asked picking them up, his eyes puldged out seeing Zack and Cody kissing in front of the school.

"Yeah, we decided to sell some pictures, we're thinking of putting these in the school year book." She said smiling, Cody felt a hand tug on his shoulder,

"Cody, I understand you don't like me at all. But please don't turn gay!" She pleaded,

"I'm not gay!" He yelled, and stamped off into the school, Agnus shrugged. _He was a good person_

Cody ran into the boys room and washed his face, he felt like drowning in water, He heard the bathroom door creeked,

"Cody?" A voice asked,

"If your coming in here to give me an interview forget it, im notgay." He said and turned around, seeing his brother in front of him,

"Did you see what happened in front of the school?" He asked surprised, "It's amazing!"

"How can you be so happy about this?" Cody asked,

"Because, before we never had this much attention, look at what the guys gave me," Zack gave him the news paper,

"Gay twins...Say they slept in bed while their mom didn't know.." Cody mumbled,

Zack stunningly smiled,

"These are all lies! Everything that happened that day as a lie! We never wanted to kiss each other and we're not gay! And certainly we never slept together! Gross!" He said ripping the paper up into pieces.

Zack stood there silently,

"Cody...Can I ask you something?" He asked,

"Yeah sure.." He sighed,

"What do you have against gay people?" He asked,

Cody didn't want to get into this conversation...

"Zack..gay people are not normal...Everyone knows that, Y-You can't just fall for a guy and everything will be alright, if you go any further then that. Who knows what the future could lead too,"

Zack nodded, "But maybe...There's something we can do." He said,

"What?"  
"Maybe no one will believe us, maybe they think we are gay, but maybe there's a way we can tell them how gay people, are just like everyone else." He said, Cody rolled his eyes,

"Zack that's the most stupidist idea you've ever had.." He moaned,

"C'mon Cody, am I the only one here who respects them? I thought someone like you would agree."

"Zack..t's just so...weird." He shuddered,

"I know..but we can't have people making fun of us, if we can show them their like us, who knows." He said,

Cody was quiet for a long time,

"At least if we were gay they would exsept us for who we are.."

"I dunno Zack.." He said walking to the door,

"Cody," He said, Cody froze,

"Trust me ok?" He asked, Cody didn't say anything, and walk out the bathroom door.

**Lunch room**

Cody and Zack sat at different tables, Zack had something he had to do, Soon when every kid sat down, it was time to make his speech...

He stood up from his chair,

"Everyone!" He yelled, "Can you all listen to me a sec!" He yelled, No one paid attention, So Zack placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, Everyone froze,

"Just shut up a sec!" He shouted, Everyone said down silently, Zack did a nervouse wave.

"Hey ...everyone, Um. How many of you have seen the table in front of the school?" He asked, Everyone nodded,

"And I just have one question. How many of you know what gay is?" He asked,

Everyone started raising their hand,

"Ok...So, Kid in front of me." He said pointing to Bob. He gasped,

"What do you have against them?" He asked,

"Um...well...I think they're...Weird." he answered,

"Why?" He asked.

"Well...It's just kinda weird how a guy can like a guy...and just think its okay.." He sighed.

Zack shook his head,

"That may be awkward, but did you ever think gay people are just like everyone else?" He asked, the kids stared at each other,

"Yeah! I mean. They go to work they have children, It's just that their married to the opposite sex!" He said,

"It's almost like a Dog and Cat."

Everyone started to nod,

"In fact once you think about it, there are many many gay people out there, and we can't stop them all. But that doesn't make it a bad thing."

Cody was shocked,

"It's only weird to us all because we've never heard, or seen such thing, It's almost like a man inlove with a women."

Someone had their hand up,

"You back there." Zack pointed out,

"Well what about when they're married? Then what?" Max asked,

Zack looked at her,

"A man and a Man married is to them, the most happiest thing that could ever happen. Just like a man and a women."

Max was quiet after that,

"Remember, gay people are like everyone else, they have feelings and duties." Zack informed, The lunch room was silent,

"That's all I have to say..." He sat down in his seat, Cody was smiling, He didn't think he could do it, Not that much commotion after that, It was a silence lunch time..

**3:40 PM**

"Zack wait up!" Cody yelled, He faced his brother,

"That was an awesome speech!" He said smiling, Zack nodded,

"Even if you didn't get the kids to believe you...You know I do." He said, Zack hugged his brother, and Cody hugged back,

"Do you know where everyone is?" he asked, They both ran to their bus and saw almost the whole middle school standing there, Like thy were waiting for them,

"Zack, we have something to tell you." Max said stepping up, He turned to Cody confused, but walked up.

"Yeah?" He asked,

"We were thinking...about what you said at lunch...we think your right," She said.

Zack was wide eyed, "Seriously?" He asked, "Zack..!" Cody whispered,

"Yeah...We relised that gay people..are like everyone else, and how this schools just gonna have to learn to live with it, so...We actually think, its kinda cool you love your brother." She said smiling.

Zack cocked an eye browe,

"Ok Thanks guys, but lets get something straight...Cody and I are NOT, that's NOT N.O.T gay." He said straightly,

"Zack..its okay, you don't have to hide it,"  
"But we're not hiding anything!" Zack yelled,

"We say you two locking lips in front of the school yesterday." She said,

"We were...trying to prove a point to someone.." He said turning to Agnus, She looked at the ground.

"So..you guys really are NOt gay?" Max asked,

"No!...And we never were." He stated,

"Oh alright then." She said.

"That's it?"  
"That's it," And she hopped on the bus with a bunch of other kids, Agnus walked over to Cody,

"Cody..since your not gay, I'll be seeing you Monday." She said kissing his cheek,

Cody made a displeasured stare, she ran to the bus stop blowing a kiss,

"Glad that's over.." Zack sighed, Cody nodded and ran to the bus.


	6. Never stop careing

London skipped threw the Tipton door,

"Hey, so how'd you do?" Maddie asked,

"I got a C!" She said happily,"Yay me!" And clapped,

"That's avarage.." She said,

"Yup! Daddys gonna give me 1,000 dollors." She said smiling, and walked up to another suite,

"Meh...She'll fail again.." Maddie said to herself, giving herself a devilish smile, Cody and Zack walked into the Lobby

"Hey Zack..I never said thanks..: Cody whispered,

"For what?"  
"Helping...Kids at school would still be throwing text books at me if you hadn't spoke."  
Zack nodded,

"Sure dude." He said, the boys rushed to their Suite, Carrie wasn't there,

"Hey um Cody..I was...wanting to ask you something.." He said nervously,

"Yeah?" He asked setting his bookbag down,

"When I...we kissed, How did you feel?" He asked,

"I thought it was like kissing a girl." He answered, Zack smiled,

"And...?"He asked,

"I...Um, ...Thought it was interesting." He said getting up,

"Oh stop hiding it Cody," Zack said, "You and I both know it was nice." He said,

"Well...maybe it was...but so what," He said, He rolled his eyes,

"Amazing to you how?"  
"Cody...I gotta tell you something.." He sighed moving next to him,

"No...nononono...no!" Cody said covering his ears,

"Listen." He said taking his brothers hands, Cody found himself looking directly at his brothers eyes,

_Nice...eyes..._

"Look...um, we have a special brother connection not many brothers have,"  
Cody looked away,

"I just wanna let you know something...That no matter what I'll always love you bro." He said smiling, Cody turned to him,  
"You will?" He asked hopefull,

"Ofcourse.." He said,

Cody hugged his brother, He moved away from him,

"I feel the same.." He said,

"Cool...I'm gonna go to the game room," He said, walking tot he door,

"Zack wait," He said grabbing onto his brothers sleeve,

"You liked it?" He asked,

"To be honest...and don't tell anyone, but...yeah...I did." He confessed, Cody nodded,

"That's all I wanna know..." He said blushing, He leaned in and kissed his brother tenderly lips and sucked hard, and moved away, Zack was speechless, he could feel his cheeks heat up,

"Um...thankyou?" He asked confused,

"Just so we're clear...you didn't feel anything?" He asked,

Zack shook his head hesitatedly,

Cody nodded,

"K...well...cya." Zack said walking out the door, he shut the door behind him,

_Oh my gosh that was awesome!_

_**End**_


End file.
